Reunification of Skyrim
It is a large quest with several sub-quests. Background Objectives *Report to General Tullius *Regain the Pale *Regain The Rift *Regain Winterhold *Regain Eastmarch *Regain Hjaalmarch Linked quests The following quests are linked to Reunification Of Skyrim: *A False Front *The Battle For Fort Dunstad *Compelling Tribute *The Battle For Fort Greenwall *Rescue From Fort Kastav *The Battle for Fort Amol *Battle For Windhelm Note, that the quest Liberation of Skyrim is almost the same, with very few differences. Walkthrough Once you have finished the quest Battle for Whiterun, you will initiate the quest Reunification of Skyrim. Report to General Tullius in Solitude for your promotion and an additional reward. Once done speaking with him, you will then report to Legate Rikke at an Imperial camp. She will give you multiple sub-quests which compose the majority of the Reunification quest. The first of these is False Front. Known Bugs Regain Winterhold Hold *Legate Rikke will not give the quest "Rescue From Fort Kastav". ** -Patch 1.6-Go to the nearby cooking spit and activate it, this should trigger the "Reporting for Duty" dialog option to appear.Works for PS3 and Xbox 360 but NOT on PC. *When you try to meet up with the other soldiers to infiltrate Fort Kastav, you may find some of them have been killed by a frost troll. Regain Eastmarch *Legate Rikke does not give you the "reporting for duty" option. **Go back to General Tullius and speak to him using all the available options, then fast travel back to Legate Rikke and wait a few seconds, the "Reporting for Duty" option should appear. Regain the Rift *When you talk to Legate Rikke the "Reporting for Duty" dialog doesn't appear. **Fast travel to Solitude and ask General Tullius "How goes the war" a few times. Fast travel back to Imperial Camp and talk with Rikke. (Tested on PC, PS3 and 360, worked) Regain the Reach *If you chose to give the Reach to the Stormcloaks during the main mission, then you would have to regain the Reach instead of the Rift, there may be a problem when you talk to Legate Rikke. The "Reporting for Duty" dialog may not appear, and can make you unabled to finish the quest, making it impossible to get any further in the Imperial questline. Possible solutions listed below ** Save your game and restart your platform. Once loaded talk to Legate Rikke.( tested, doesn't work) ** If attacked by a dragon when at the Imperial Camp the dialogue will become available after the dragon is defeated and Rikke has sheathed her sword.( tested, doesn't work) *After Legate Rikke gives you the quest, she will send you to meet up with other Imperial soldiers to retake Fort Sungard. However, upon arriving at the fort and despite receiving the quest update to battle the Stormcloaks (100% remaining), no Imperials are there to meet you, and the fort is empty. *Sometimes after you complete the quest false front for Legate Rikke it will not give you the option to say "reporting for duty". Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Solitude Quests Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Quests Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Quests Category:Stormcloak Quests